Generally, due to telephony networks, such as Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) and Long-Term Evolution (LTE) networks, being expanded into urban areas, users are increasingly more accustomed to high-quality wideband (e.g., 16 kHz) telephony. Coverage tends to be low for locations such as remote highways or rural areas in the countryside. Typically, once the UMTS/LTE connection is lost, the voice quality may be suddenly reduced to narrow-band (e.g., 8 kHz), which may be quite noticeable. Bandwidth extension may be used to bridge the arising voice quality gap by artificially extending the narrow-band (e.g., 8 kHz) telephone signal to a wideband (e.g., 16 kHz), super-wideband (e.g., 24 kHz) or even full-band (e.g., 32/48 kHz) signal.